Abstract The FDA CVM Vet-LRN desires to expand the national laboratory capacity to respond to animal food/drug related illnesses or other large-scale animal food/feed emergency events requiring surge capacity testing of implicated diagnostic or animal food samples. The Breathitt Veterinary Center is a fully accredited (AAVLD) animal disease diagnostic laboratory strategically located in Western Kentucky. The objective of this grant application is to provide a cooperative agreement between the FDA CVM Vet-LRN and the BVC whereby the BVC will participate in the Vet-LRN Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Program. Funding provided through the cooperative agreement will be used to provide equipment, supplies, training, and proficiency testing under the aegis of the Vet-LRN Veterinary Diagnostic Program on an annualized basis for a five year period.